Opposites attract
by lezario
Summary: Spoiler saison 3. sydney et vaughn doivent récupérer un cd échangé entre sark et une autre personne, mais la mission ne se passe pas comme prévue... SSa
1. First Meeting

je sais, chapitre tres court....  
mais la suite arrive tt de suite.... ;)

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

- Rues de Los Angeles -

Sydney allait à grands pas devant les boutiques, profitant de ce moment de liberté.

Mais sa tranquillité fut bouleversée par les bruits d'une bagarre au détour d'une ruelle. Ils étaient deux. L'un avait certainement la trentaine, grand, habillé en noir ; il frappait un beaucoup plus jeune, une fille, d'environ seize ans, en sweat bleu.  
  
Sydney, suivant son instinct, attrapa l'homme par derrière et le fit tomber par terre. Il se redressa si brusquement que la jeune femme ne pu éviter le coup de poing qu'il lui lança à l'estomac. L'homme en noir s'enfuit en courant.

Sydney n'eu pas le temps de se redresser et de commencer à courir après le fuyard, qu'elle fut attirée violemment vers l'arrière : un autre agresseur, dans son dos, les bras autour de sa gorge, chercher à l'étrangler. Elle le fit passer au-dessus d'elle, et son assaillant se retrouva plaqué au sol : c'était l'adolescente qui se battait tout à l'heure avec l'homme en noir.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sydney : Pourquoi celle qu'elle avait défendu il y a peu de temps l'attaquait-elle ? Et ces yeux... elle les avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais où ? Pour toute réponse, son adversaire lui tordit le poignet alors qu'elle était encore au sol, se releva et prit la fuite. 

Sydney resta figée, ce regard lui était familier...

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	2. Deux joueurs et un enlèvement

voila la suite comme prevue !!  
bonne lecture... ;)

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

- CIA -

Sydney marchait promptement vers son père.

« Papa ! Il faut qu'on parle, je... »

« Plus tard, » la coupa t-il sèchement, « Viens, nous avons une mission pour toi... »

Il l'entraîna par le bras dans la salle de briefing, et lui fit prendre place. Elle était la dernière : Vaughn, Lauren, Dixon, Marshall et Kendall s'y trouvaient déjà.

« Bien. Nous pouvons commencer » annonça Kendall.

« Voici la cassette de ce qu'une camera de surveillance placée dans un aéroport a enregistré hier soir.

Sydney porta son attention sur l'enregistrement noir et blanc ; la caméra était placée dans un coin, face à une rangée de sièges qui se trouvaient devant un distributeur de monnaie. La jeune femme allait détourner son regard quand elle vit une ombre familière apparaître sur la bande vidéo : la fille qui venait de s'asseoir... était bien celle de hier soir...

Sydney vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait, prendre place à côté de l'adolescente. Quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas voir aujourd'hui... Sark.

Le tueur parlait avec la jeune fille assise à sa droite.

Il n'y avait pas de bande son, mais Sydney pouvait deviner qu'il parlaient de musique : l'adolescente avait un lecteur CD dans ses mains et montrait le disque à l'intérieur à Sark. Celui-ci en sortit un de sa valise et le tendit à sa voisine. Elle changea de CD, mit ses écouteurs... Kendall coupa la vidéo.

« Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ces deux là ce sont échangé un CD contenant des informations primordiales. Vous êtes chargés de le récupérer »

« Qui est cette jeune fille ? » interrogea Sydney.

« Elle travaille avec Sark »

« Mais qui est-elle ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Nous en savons rien, » avoua Jack, « Son dossier est introuvable, elle ne figure dans aucune archive... comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La seule chose que nous savons c'est qu'elle travaille sûrement pour le Convenant »

« Je l'ai déjà vu »

« Quoi ? Quand ça ? »

« Hier soir. Elle se battait avec un homme. Je l'ai aider, et... elle c'est retournée contre moi »

Sydney fixa son père, elle pensait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Qui y'a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien... nous avons reçu un message d'Irina Derevko... »

« Et que dit-il ? » demanda Sydney en se levant de sa chaise.

« Elle prétend que Sark sera dans un bar, « Le Lion d'or », demain, à Paris.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance »

« Mais... »

« Pourquoi trahirait-elle Sark ? »

« Elle l'a déjà trahit une fois »

Jack resta un long moment sans rien dire, observant sa fille. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Kendall, qui acquiesça.

Sydney et Vaughn étaient assis au bar, ils guettaient la moindre personne susceptible d'être Sark. Une heure vient de passer, le tueur n'avait toujours pas apparu.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec déjà une très forte carrure, s'approche des deux agents en mission.

« Voulez-vous faire une partie de billard contre moi ? »

« Euh... eh bien.... »

« Allez, juste pour s'amuser, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes venu ici pour travailler ? »

Vaughn et Sydney échangent un regard, ils ne peuvent pas refuser - ça paraîtra louche -, et se dirigèrent vers la table.

Vaughn et l'homme engagent la partie pendant que Sydney garde un œil sur la foule espérant y trouver Sark. L'agent gagne facilement et commence à se vanter auprès de Sydney.

C'est alors qu'un jeune arrive, sa capuche sur la tête, et se place juste devant Michael :

« Vous êtes exactement l'adversaire que je cherchais » déclara l'ado.  
« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Vaughn, « Dans ce cas on va voir si tu es à ma hauteur »

« 50 dollars que je gagne sans que tu touches une seule bille. »

« Pari tenu »

Le jeune commença.  
Le premier coup, six billes dans six trous, pareil la deuxième fois, troisième coup quatre, quatrième cinq...

Il releva légèrement la tête vers son adversaire qui n'avait pas encore pu jouer.

« Battu » s'exclama t-il, d'un air malicieux.

L'agent n'en revenait toujours pas : comment avait-il pu être battu en quatre coups seulement ?

« Où as tu appris à jouer ? » questionna Vaughn.

« Je n'ai jamais appris. » avoua t-il, « C'est la première fois que j'y joue. »

« Tu plaisantes... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que trois hommes en costumes noirs s'approchèrent des deux joueurs.

« Suivez-nous Sendovitch. Nous avons quelles questions à vous poser. »  
« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? » répliqua le jeune.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas nous échapper »  
  
L'ado tourne la tête vers Sydney, puis se retourne brusquement vers les trois hommes et les frappent avec la queue de billard. Ils commencent tous les quatre à se battrent, Sydney et Vaughn courent pour aider le jeune, mais l'espionne s'arrête net quand l'un des hommes ôte la capuche de l'ado : elle le connaît... où plutôt elle LA connaît.

« Vaughn, c'est elle ! » s'écria Sydney en le rattrapant par le bras  
  
La jeune fille mit tous ses adversaires à terre, puis croisa brièvement le regard de Sydney. Elle se retourna et commença à courir en gardant l'espionne en vue quand soudain elle heurta quelque chose devant elle : 

« On va quelque part ? » s'amusa Vaughn.

Les deux espions l'aidèrent à se lever.

« Ca te plairait un tour à la CIA ? » demanda Sydney.

« Avec plaisir... » murmura l'adolescente en souriant : son plan fonctionnait...

Marshall, trop occupé sur son ordinateur, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Cette voiture noire garée devant chez lui. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter l'informaticien. Tout en descendant les escaliers, il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille.

« Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour... » commença t-il.

« Nous ? » finit le jeune tueur « Oui, vous pouvez »

« Mr Sark... je suis heureux de vous revoir... » balbutia Marshall.

« Vous mentez très mal, Mr Flinkman. »

« Je sais... »

« Voyons Marshall, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

« Ah si si... c'est que... »

« Dans ce cas, je suis bien meilleur menteur que vous »

Avant que Marshall ne comprenne le sens de la phrase, Sark sortit son arme de derrière son dos et tira une fléchette dans l'épaule de l'informaticien qui s'écroula immédiatement. Le tueur fit signe aux deux hommes, qui attendaient à côté de la voiture, de venir. Ils traînèrent le corps de Marshall, endormi, jusqu'aux sièges arrières. Sark alla déposer une enveloppe noire devant la porte du génie et se pressa de retourner à la voiture pour démarrer en trombe.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-) 


	3. Qui es tu ?

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Cela faisait de longues minutes que l'adolescente observait les murs de sa cellule. Elle scrutait chaque coin, comme si elle comptait une par une les nombreuses fissures. Ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur la caméra installée dans un des coins.

Derrière l'écran, se tenaient Jack et Sydney. Celle-ci regardait avec attention la jeune fille assise sur ce qui lui servait de lit, cherchant toujours à savoir qui elle lui rappelait.

« Sydney ? » s'inquiéta son père, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui... c'est juste que... cette fille... »

« Te rappelle quelqu'un ? » finit-il.

« Toi aussi ? »

Jack ne répondit rien. Il sortit. Sydney resta immobile un instant, puis en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran, quitta la pièce à son tour.

Le père et la fille étaient postés devant la cellule, la jeune fille toujours assise au même endroit. Puis un sourire arrogant, similaire à celui de Sark, se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Ton nom est bien Sendovitch ? » interrogea Sydney en croisant les bras.

« Non. Mais mon prénom c'est Celian » rétorqua t-elle sans effacer le sourire de son visage.

« Pourquoi ne figure-tu sur aucun registre ? »

« Voyons... Peut-être que je n'existe pas ? »

« Ne jouez pas avec nous » répondit froidement Jack.

« Dommage, j'aime bien jouer... » marmonna Celian pour elle-même.

« Travailles-tu pour le Convenant ? » reprit Sydney en s'approchant de la vitre.

« Si on veut... »

« Soyez plus explicite » s'énerva Jack en avançant à son tour.

« Disons que je suis... Comment dites-vous ? » répondit calmement la jeune fille en faisant mine de chercher. « Un... « Free lancer » »

« Un peu comme Sark... » remarqua Jack.

« Ah... non... Ne me comparez pas à lui... »

« Ces hommes dans le bar, que voulaient-ils ? » questionna le père de Sydney.

« J'en ai aucune idée »

« Que voulaient-ils ? » recommença t-il.

« Je-n'en-ai-au-cune-idée »

« Ecoutez... »

« Papa... » l'interrompit sa fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux te parler... en privé ? »

Jack soupira longuement puis acquiesça. Une fois sortit, Sydney assaillit son père de reproches.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ? »

« Et toi, tu te rends compte qu'elle travaille avec Sark ? »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une ado ! »

« Une ado qui travaille avec l'homme le plus recherché de la Terre »

« Papa... »

« Non Sydney, je ne l'épargnerai pas... Elle sait sûrement où se cache Sark, et peut-être aussi le Covenant »

Mais Sydney ne l'écoutait plus. Elle vit Carrie courir vers elle avec une enveloppe noire dans les mains :

« Sydney, c'est horrible, » sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Que se passe t-il ? » intervint Jack.

« Marshall n'était plus dans la maison quand je me suis levée. J'ai cru qu'il était parti faire un tour, quand j'ai trouvé cette enveloppe ce matin devant la porte »

« Que contient-elle ? »

« Cette une lettre » expliqua Carrie en se dégageant des bras de Sydney. « C'est le Covenant »

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent Jack et Sydney, surpris.

« Il a enlevé Marshall »

« Pourquoi ? Que lui veut-il ? »

« Je ne sais,... il veut faire un échange avec une certaine Celian... mais je ne sais pas qui c'est »

Sydney et son père échangèrent un regard. Comment le Covenant était-il au courant qu'ils avaient capturé Celian ?

« Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce, Sydney ? » pleura Carrie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerais Marshall » promis Sydney.

Jack fit un signe de la tête à sa fille. Cette dernière laissa Carrie entre les mains de deux agents, et rejoignit son père un peu plus loin.

« Que comptes-tu faire papa ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Cela pourrait être un piège... »

« Ils ont Marshall »

« Imagine que non. Qu'ils aient mentit ? Qu'ils sont au courant que Marshall a disparu et qu'ils veulent en profiter ? »

« Et suppose qu'ils disent vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint Kendall.

« Marshall a été enlevé par le Convenant, et celui-ci veut faire un échange avec la jeune fille que Sydney et Vaughn ont ramené » expliqua Jack.

« La jeune Celian ? »

« Oui »

« Où cet échange doit avoir lieu ? »

« Au Mexique... »

Sydney n'entendait quasiment plus leur conversation. Elle se dirigeait vers la prison de la CIA. Elle se tenait devant la cellule de Celian, allongée sur son lit.

« Alors, tu travaille pour le Covenant ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner. Il vous propose un échange »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Je le sais. C'est tout »

« Tu le savais depuis le début... c'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé attraper au bar. Tu savais que le Covenant allait enlever Marshall »

« Vous êtes plus intelligente que je ne le pensais »

« Pourquoi Marshall ? »

« Ca je n'en sais rien »

« Si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ? »

« Je dis que ça ne fait aucune différence » défia Celian en fixant la jeune femme.

Sydney se figea. Ce regard... Qui lui rappelait-elle ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait à s'en souvenir... ou elle ne voulait pas.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à la faire parler, agent Bristow ? » fit une voix derrière elle.

Sydney ne se retourna pas, elle connaissait très bien cette voix, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envie d'entendre : Lauren.

« Pensez-vous faire mieux ? » rétorqua Sydney.

« Peut-être » répliqua Lauren en marchant vers la cellule. « Alors c'est elle ? C'est ce moucheron que vous n'arrivez pas à faire parler ? »

« Hé ! » hurla Celian. « Un peu de respect, s'il vous plait »

« Pourquoi ? » se moqua la femme blonde, « Les ennemis méritent-ils du respect ? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question » répliqua la jeune fille en se redressant sur son lit.

« Comment ça ? » interrompit Sydney.

« Non rien. Laissez tomber... »

« Ecoute... » commença Sydney.

« Sydney ! » la coupa Jack. « Kendall et moi sommes d'accord pour que l'échange est lieu. Vaughn ira avec toi. Mais fais bien attention. Sark y sera sûrement. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Lauren jeta un regard furieux à Sydney, qui lui attribua un sourire vainqueur.

« Alors, » lança Sydney à Celian, « Allons rejoindre ce cher Sark au Mexique »

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	4. Betrayal

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

- Quelque part au-dessus des Etats-Unis -

Dans l'avion, Vaughn dormait sur le siège à côté de Sydney, qui scrutait le paysage à travers le hublot. Elle était assise en face de Celian, laquelle fixait ses menottes qui commençaient à lui entailler les poignets. Et pour cause : elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner ses mains dans tous les sens, comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Sydney détourna son regard du hublot pour le poser sur les poignets meurtris de la jeune fille.

« Ecoutes... on va passer un marché »

« Lequel ? » demanda Celian en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Je demande à Vaughn qu'il te les enlève, et tu me dis pour quelle raison le Convenant a enlevé Marshall »

« Je vous est déjà dit que je ne savais pas... Et de toutes façons je ne veux pas que l'on fasse ce marché » lança Celian en continuant de triturer ses menottes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mes menottes sont déjà enlevées » se moqua-t-elle, en souriant.

La jeune fille tendit du bout du doigt les menottes à Sydney, qui n'en revenait pas.

« Comment... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous sauter à la gorge. Ces machins commençaient sérieusement à me gratter »

« Tu as intérêt, sinon ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer dessus »

« N'oublie pas que je dois servir de monnaie d'échange contre Marshall. S'ils me tuent, vous ne le récupérerez jamais »

«

« Ça, ça reste à prouver... » pensa Celian, en souriant.

Mexique

La voiture s'arrêta. Sydney et Vaughn, sortirent, leurs armes aux poings. Sark était là, adossé à l'autre voiture noire.

« Content de vous revoir agent Bristow »

« La ferme et finissons-en. Où est Marshall ? »

« Dans la voiture »

« Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? »

Sark fit un signe à l'homme à l'intérieur de la voiture. Celui-ci sortit et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Marshall en sorti, ligoté et bâillonné.

« Alors, où est Celian ? »

Celian sortit de la voiture, les mains attachées, et se plaça à côté de Sydney. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et vit que la jeune fille recommencer à tourner ces poignets dans tous les sens.

« Avance » lui ordonna Sydney.

Sark et Marshall s'avancèrent eux aussi, jusqu'à ce que les deux paires ne soient plus séparées que d'un mètre.

Le tueur sortit son arme de son dos et la pointa sur la tempe de Marshall.

« Vous n'oseriez pas »

« Allez donc savoir »

« Cela ne nous avancera à rien, agent Bristow »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

Sark fixa un long moment le jeune femme, puis regarda finalement Celian.

« Je suppose que tu n'a pas envie de mourir ? » lui lança t-il.

« Mais quel crétin... » marmonna Celian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le tueur poussa violemment Marshall, qui s'effondra aux pieds de Sydney. Elle l'aida à se relever et balança la clé des menottes à Sark.

« J'ai été ravi de marchander avec vous »

« Attendez, » hurla Vaughn en pointant son arme sur Sark, « vous croyiez qu'on allait vous laisser partir comme ça ? »

« Ca n'aurait pas été mal. Ecoutez, je suis pressé, alors on va faire court : votre ami n'est pas en si bonne santé que vous le pensez. Nous lui avons injecté un produit qui fera son effet dans quelques heures. Il commencera par avoir de la fièvre, et puis... Je vais vous épargner la suite, car elle est assez horrible. En résumé, si vous nous tuez, votre ami ne survivra pas. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure... » cracha Sydney.

Elle eu à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit. Les deux agents ordonnèrent à Marshall de monter dans la voiture pendant qu'ils le couvraient.

Sark entraîna Celian dans l'autre voiture et celle-ci démarra en trombe, laissant deux hommes armés. Marshall était couché sur les sièges de la voiture, et entendait les balles sifflaient dehors.

Tout d'un coup, plus un seul bruit... Puis la portière s'ouvrit violemment et l'informaticien sursauta.

Ce n'était que Sydney.

« Rattrapez-les ! » somma t-elle au conducteur, appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur.

Les deux voitures engagent alors une course poursuite sur la nationale qui traversait le désert. Les deux véhicules accélèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que, environ dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivent aux abords d'une ville. La route se sépare en deux voies. La voiture où se trouvent Sark et Celian emprunte le couloir de gauche, et au moment où leurs poursuivants tournent à leur tour, s'arrête brusquement. Le véhicule dans lequel était Sydney et Vaughn ne pu stopper à temps, et l'avant de leur voiture entra en collision avec le pare-choc arrière de l'autre.

Les deux agents s'apprêtèrent à sortir, quand soudain le véhicule qu'ils poursuivaient se remit subitement en route.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Sydney en refermant la portière.

« Redémarrez, dépêchez-vous » hurla Michaël.

Le conducteur essayer de remettre le contact, mais il avait beau tourner la clé, la voiture ne daignait pas démarrer. L'agent sur le siège passager sortit du véhicule pour constater les dégâts : le pare-choc avant était salement amoché. L'homme fit un signe de la main au conducteur, qui se retourna vers Sydney, Vaughn et Marshall à l'arrière. Il fit non de la tête, et les deux agents soupirèrent. Mais leurs ennuis n'étaient pas finis : Marshall fut soudain prit d'un violent mal de tête.

« Il faut se dépêcher de le ramener dans l'avion, le médecin s'occupera de lui »

« Pourquoi vous m'emmener pas dans l'hôpital le plus proche ? » gémit l'informaticien en se tenant la tête.

« Parce que dans ce pays on ne peut se fier à personne »

« Vrai...vraiment ? »

« Oh que oui, » affirma le conducteur, « Si par malheur vous vous endormez sur une plage, vous risquez de ne plus vous réveiller »

« Quoi ? »

« Le trafic d'organes... »

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Marshall, » interrompit Sydney, « Vous savez combien d'heures vous avez ? »

« Non... je ne savais même pas que j'allais mourir... »

« Vous n'allez pas mourir. Marshall, que voulaient-ils ? »

« Ils voulaient que... que je leur traduise un... »

Mais avant de terminer sa phrase, l'informaticien s'évanoui...

« Oh non... il manquait plus que ça... » soupira Sydney.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	5. On a un problème

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Sydney sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Papa, on a un problème »

« Lequel ? »

« Il nous ont trahit. Marshall est infecté par un virus mortel. Il est inconscient et il a déjà de la fièvre. Eux seuls ont l'antidote »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui... On leur a remis Celian, et... »

« Non. Attends. Marshall a un virus ? »

« Oui, il lui ont injecté... »

« C'est incroyable... »

« Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?... Papa ? »

« Sydney, nous venons à l'instant de recevoir un message d'une mystérieuse organisation russe »

« Et alors ? »

« Le message, c'était : « Nous avons l'antidote pour soigner votre ami. Rendez-vous à , à km de Moscou, dans un entrepôt »

« Comment peuvent-ils être déjà au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Papa, il faut que l'on y aille »

« Non. Si jamais c'était eux qui voulaient vous retendre un piège ? Il vous ont manquait cette fois, et veulent retenter leur chance »

« Tu oublie Marshall. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Dans un taxi. Nous sommes en route vers l'aéroport. On devrait arriver bientôt »

« Laisse le médecin de l'avion s'en occuper de Marshall. Qu'il nous envoie les résultats de l'analyse du virus, et si dans quelques heures on ne trouve rien... »

« Mais papa, » la coupa Sydney, « Il sera peut-être mort ! »

« D'accord, mais cette fois,... »

« Merci »

Il tourna lentement la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. La pièce semblait vide. Il entra et prit soin de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le téléphone posé sur la table, dans un des coins. Il composa vite le numéro. Il fallait se dépêcher. Il ne devait pas être repéré.

« Passez-moi Murdock »

« Nom ? »

« Sark »

« Numéro ? »

« 130788 »

« Je vous le passe »

Sark regarda tout autour de lui, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect.

« Sark ? »

« Oui »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Nous avons un énorme problème. Ils sont au courant qu'il y a des taupes parmi eux. Il faut annuler le plan. Ils sont en route pour la Russie. Evacuez le labo tout de suite »

« Savent-ils que c'est vous ? »

« Je ne crois pas »

« Vous croyez mal, monsieur Sark, » déclara une voix derrière lui. « Lâchez ce combiné, je vous prie »

Sark raccrocha. Il sentit le canon d'un revolver sur sa tempe...

Sydney avait les yeux rivés sur Marshall, allongé sur un brancard.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura Vaughn, « Il va s'en sortir »

« Je l'espère. Il faut qu'on le sauve. Je...je veux qu'il voit son enfant grandir »

Le médecin marchait vers eux. Sydney se leva promptement.

« Vous avez trouvé ? »

« Non, malheureusement. Ce virus ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir avant »

Le médecin repartit voir Marshall. Son état empirait de minutes en minutes. Les deux agents se rassirent.

« Espérons que cette organisation dise vrai » soupira Vaughn.

« Oui... espérons... »

L'alarme, la panique, des cris.

L'ingénieur rassembla ce qu'il pouvait et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les personnes qui hurlait en courant dans tous les sens. Toutes ces voix disaient et répétaient la même chose : Emportez tout ce que vous pouvez. Il se faisait bousculer de toutes part, prenait deux ou trois dossiers en passant et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Dans la pièce précédant celle-ci, il pouvait entendre des coups de feu couvrant le bruit d'hommes qui criaient ou qui s'effondraient sur le sol métallique. La porte sauta d'un coup et des hommes en cagoules entrèrent, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, ingénieurs, médecins, hommes ou femmes. Il accéléra le pas. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il possédait quelque chose qui ne devait pas tomber dans les mains ennemies. Dans la pièce, les coups de feu se multipliaient, effaçant les cris des personnes, tombant une à une sous les balles. Il accéléra encore. Mais soudain, quelque chose le retint : sa blouse s'était accrochée au recoin d'une table. Il se retourna pour se libérer, n'y arrivant pas, il choisit de l'enlever. A ce moment, tout ralenti, il entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on recharge, juste devant lui. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un des attaquants, braquant son arme sur lui. Lentement, ferma les yeux... A cet instant, il ne pensait à rien... Il ne voulait pas y penser... La balle se logea dans son thorax et il s'écroula aux pieds de son assaillant, qui abattait avec d'autres le peu de personnes qui restaient dans la pièce. Il s'étala par terre, une seringue s'échappa de sa main ensanglantée et roula un peu plus loin sur le sol de la pièce où les cris avaient cessés. Tout était en désordre, le sol jonchait de corps inanimés et baignant dans leur sang.

Un des hommes armés qui avait participé au massacre, s'agenouilla prés de l'ingénieur, arracha son badge et le fixa en souriant :

« Vous n'avez pas été assez vite, Mr Murdock »...

Andrew composa vite le numéro. Il s'inquiétait. Ils ne répondaient pas...

Sydney et Vaughn marchaient à pas décidés dans les ruelles sombres. Il était aux environs de 23h, les rues commençaient à être désertées. Il valait mieux ne pas rester seuls le soir dans cette ville.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt, et furent surpris de ne trouver aucun garde posté près de la porte, en haut d'un escalier. Ils avancèrent prudemment, leurs armes sorties et prêtes à faire feu. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte, et Sydney posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle la tourna lentement, puis tira la porte vers elle.

Vaughn entra le premier dans l'entrepôt : c'était une pièce en désordre, des dossiers, des feuilles traînaient par terre. A part les tables et les étagères en métal renversées, la salle était vide. Dans le fond, Sydney distingua l'embrasure d'une porte sui avait du être arrachée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle commençait à apercevoir des masses qui gisaient sur le sol. Des cadavres...

« Oh mon dieu... » laissa t-elle échapper. « Vaughn, vient ici, dépêches-toi ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'empressa l'agent en se dirigeant vers Sydney.

Il vit à son tour les corps étendus par terre, sans vie et baignant dans une marre rougeâtre.

« Je crois qu'on arrive trop tard » supposa Vaughn.

« Qui les a tués ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Michaël s'adressa alors dans son micro :

« On a un problème. Il semble que quelqu'un soit arrivé avant nous. Ils sont tous morts. Il n'y a pas de danger apparent. Envoyez Marshall, l'antidote se trouve peut-être ici »

« Bien » lui répondit brièvement une voix dans son écouteur.

« Vaughn ! » lança Sydney, avec un air de victoire. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé »

Le jeune homme se rua sur les documents que scrutait Sydney. Il contenait des photos, des indications...

« Lis ! C'est ce virus qu'ils ont injecté à Marshall ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« D'après leurs rapports, c'est le seul qui est marché sur un être humain »

« Et l'antidote ? »

« Il est contenu dans une seringue... euh...marquée Bs-8-714 »

« D'accord, mais... où est-elle ? » demanda Vaughn en regardant autour de lui.

Sydney riva son regard au sol, quelque chose heurta son pied. Elle se baissa pour ramasser l'objet, et se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ici » dit-elle, soulagée. « On l'a »

Un bruit dans la salle précédente les fit sursauter. Ce n'était que deux de leurs hommes qui arrivaient, soutenant Marshall. L'un des deux retourna une chaise qui traînait, et ils assirent Marshall dessus.

Le pauvre informaticien avait du mal à rester conscient. Il vacillait de droite à gauche, et les deux hommes devaient le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise.

Sydney lui injecta d'un trait l'antidote, et ordonna aux agents de le ramener dans la camionnette.

Les deux obéirent et soutinrent de nouveau Marshall jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Vaughn continuait e fouiller dans les dossiers, pendant que la jeune femme se dirigea vers un homme allongé par terre, une balle dans son thorax. Elle crut qu'il respirait, voyant sa cage thoracique montait légèrement. Soudain, elle sursauta : l'homme étendu par terre lui attrapa la cheville et la fixa dans les yeux.

« C'est... c'est un piège... » suffoqua-t-il.

Il retomba, mort.

« Partez ! C'est un piège ! » hurla Vaughn dans son micro.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, mais un violent coup à la tête la fit retomber à terre...

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	6. Cellule Familiale

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Quand Sydney se réveilla, elle était assise sur une chaise, les mains attachées au dossier. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une vision claire. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce étroite et sombre. Malgré l'obscurité qui l'entourait, elle supposait qu'elle n'était pas seule, entendant le bruit de plusieurs respirations autour d'elle.

Soudain la lumière s'alluma, n'éclairant que le centre de la pièce.

« Sydney ! » s'écria une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme tourna la tête à droite et reconnu immédiatement son voisin : Vaughn.

« Que se passe t-il ? » murmura Sydney, « Où sommes-nous ? »

Mais Vaughn ne regardait pas dans sa direction, il scrutait la troisième personne assise à la gauche de la jeune femme. Pendant quelques secondes elle redoutait de regarder ce que fixait l'agent. Et elle avait raison : Sark était là, à sa gauche, lui aussi attaché. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, la porte s'ouvrit, et quatre silhouettes entrèrent dans la minuscule pièce.

L'une d'elle était plus petite, deux portaient des armes, et la dernière était plus large que les autres. Cette dernière s'avança dans la partie éclairée.

Les trois prisonniers aperçurent alors un homme, petit, assez corpulent et chauve. Il avait des airs de japonais, sûrement quelqu'un de très riche, en costume gris bien repassé, une montre en or qui serrait son poignet, et avec un tatouage en forme de dragon qui partait de sa joue et descendait jusqu'à la base de son cou.

Cet étrange bonhomme était suivi de la plus petite silhouette de toutes. Quand celle-ci sortit à son tour de l'ombre, les trois agents la reconnurent aussitôt : Celian.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir mes chers amis ! » se moqua l'homme chauve.

Vaughn et Sydney échangèrent un regard. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, » rétorqua Sark.

« Taisez-vous Sark ! » coupa l'homme au tatouage. « Dis-moi Celian, quel est ce freluquet qui les accompagne ? »

« Agent Michael Vaughn, travaille pour la CIA. » répondit la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Celui là ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité... Passons à cette charmante demoiselle. »

« Vous la connaissait déjà. Sydney Bristow, fille de Jack Bristow et d'Irina Derevko. Travaille aussi pour la CIA. »

« Derevko ? Ah !... bien, très bien.... un très bon parti... »

« Si vous le dites. » lança la jeune fille.

A peine Celian eu terminé sa phrase, l'homme lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et l'adolescente se ravisa.

« Bien, » reprit l'homme, en désignant Sark du regard. « Passons au cœur de notre problème. »

« Ben tiens » lança le jeune tueur concerné.

« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient, Monsieur « Taupe » »

« Non je ne crois pas » répliqua t-il d'un air amusé.

« Vous avez raison. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a » reprit l'homme chauve, « Quelqu'un que vous connaissait, Julian. Une autre taupe. Et qui travaille aussi pour le Covenant »

Sark jeta un bref coup d'œil à Celian, étant sûr qu'il parlait du disque qu'ils s'étaient échangés à l'aéroport. Il se doutait de cette fille depuis le jour où le Covenant lui avait présenté.

« Ca n'est pas nous, » supposa Sydney, « Sark ne nous connaît à peine, et nous ne connaissons à peine Monsieur Sark »

« Trop aimable » marmonna celui-ci.

« Mais de rien »

« En effet ça n'est pas vous, » affirma l'homme au crâne dégarni, « N'est-ce pas, Celian ? »

La jeune fille, n'ayant pas compris le sens de la question, tourna la tête vers cet imposant personnage. Ce dernier fit un signe à un des deux gardes armés, qui les accompagnaient, d'aller chercher la chaise qui traînait dans un des coins de la cellule. Il prit violemment Celian par les épaules, la fit asseoir et ordonna aux deux hommes de sortir.

« Parfait. C'est ce que j'appelle une belle réunion de famille... »

Tous se regardèrent. Une réunion de famille ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun...

« Je veux ce disque » reprit l'homme « Je ne partirai pas sans »

« C'est le Covenant qui l'a » avoua Celian, « Je lui ai remis après l'échange avec Sark »

« Tu n'est qu'une traîtresse » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Oh... Voyons Monsieur Sark, » se moqua l'homme chauve, « Ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter les membres de sa famille »

« Les quoi ? »

« C'est marrant. Vous êtes tous les deux des taupes, et vous avez tous les deux les yeux bleus » déclara t-il en tournant autour de Celian. « Comme votre chère mère »

Quand le corpulent personnage eut fini sa phrase, il sourit en voyant le visage déconcerté de Sark, fixant l'adolescente.

Sydney aussi fixait la jeune fille. Elle vient de comprendre. Ce regard... celui de Sark... C'était donc ça...

« Bien, puisque c'est maintenant le Covenant qui possède, par votre faute, ce que je désire, je vais vous... laisser partir. Lève-toi, Celian »

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

« En fait, après ces quinze longues secondes de réflexion,... je ne vais pas vous laisser partir »

Tous en disant ces mots, il sortit un revolver de sous sa veste, et ôta la sécurité. Puis il mis l'arme dans les mains de Celian :

« Tue-les » dit-il en sortant.

« Quoi ? » cria t-elle, « Mais... ça n'était pas prévu »

« Tu sais bien que j'aime l'imprévu » se moqua t-il. « Tue-les »

« Mais... » commença t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne » la coupa t-il. « Fais ce que tu as à faire »

« Non. Je ne peux pas »

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne veux pas te venger de celui qui t'a laissé, livrée à toi-même ? De celui qui t'as lâchement abandonné aux mains de cet homme ? »

« Si, mais... »

« J'ai dit pas de « mais ». Tu vas le laisser tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? N'oublie pas qu'il a tué votre mère »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait ces mots, Sydney voyait la haine qui grandissait dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

Sark la regardait aussi, mais il semblait perdu dans ces pensées. Les paroles de l'énorme bonhomme chauve résonnait dans sa tête : « ...qu'il a tué votre mère... ».

Cet homme avait bien dit « Votre » mère, pas « ta » mère, mais « votre »... Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune tueur : « Est-ce que cette fille, qu'on lui avait présenté comme Celian Izkanov, serait vraiment sa sœur ? Oui, il savait qu'il avait une sœur, mais elle ne s'appelait pas Izkanov... Mais après tout qu'est ce qu'il savait d'elle ? Rien... Elle est peut-être plus maligne qu'il ne s'en souvenait... Elle avait peut-être changé de nom...

Il se souvient, l'hiver où le père de Celian est venu la chercher pour la ramener en Russie, il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, il l'a abandonné...

_Flash-back _

_La pluie battait le pavé de la ruelle. Pour son dernier jour, il faisait mauvais temps. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle était debout, statique, sa valise à côté d'elle. Elle était là, collée aux barreaux de la grille d'entrée. Derrière celle-ci se tenait un garçon d'environ 14 ans, blond, au regard glacial._

_« Ne le laisse pas m'emmener, Julian ! » sanglota t-elle en fixant son frère._

_Celui restait sans rien dire, pendant que l'homme derrière sa jeune sœur appelait un taxi._

_« Ne le laisse pas m'emmener ! Je veux rester avec toi ! »_

_Julian se baissa et plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur, lui répondit calmement :_

_« Un jour, je te retrouvais »_

_« Je veux rester avec toi »_

_« Moi aussi »_

_« Alors empêche-le »_

_« Je ne peux pas. Mais je te promets que je te retrouverais »_

_« Monte dans la voiture, Celian ! » hurla une forte voix derrière elle._

_Mais la petite restée accrochée. L'homme la tira par le bras, pour la faire venir._

_« Ne le laisse pas m'emmener, Julian ! » cria t-elle en lâchant prise._

_Julian resté là, sans bouger. Il regarda l'homme s'engouffrer dans le taxi, sa petite sœur dans les bras qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler son prénom._

_« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il._

_Fin du flash-back _

« C'est vrai » s'écria l'homme, sortant Sark de ses rêves, « Pourquoi laissé en vie une ordure pareille ? »

« Là je suis d'accord avec vous » lança Sydney.

« Merci mademoiselle Bristow, mais cela n'empêchera pas que vous y passerez, vous et votre ami »

« Alors, » continua t-il « Tu vas le laisser en vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, » chuchota Sydney à Vaughn, « S'il veut nous tuer, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même ? »

« Il se fiche de nous » répondit Sark, « Ce qu'il veut c'est que Celian nous tue d'elle-même, il veut qu'elle devienne un... un... »

« Un monstre » finit-elle.

« Oui, » soupira t-il « Comme... »

« ...vous » continua Sydney.

« Oui »

La jeune femme daigna tourner la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que c'est votre sœur ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

« Je pense... Pour tout dire je n'en sais rien... » avoua t-il, « C'est la première fois de ma vie où je ne suis plus sûr de rien... J'ai bien une sœur, mais... Mais de quoi je me mêle ?»

« Vous avez réellement tuer votre mère ? »

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de vous répondre ? »

« Taisez-vous » hurla l'homme dans leur direction. « Alors, tu vas le laisser vivre, continuer à tuer des gens ? »

« ... »

« Eh oui ! Parfois il faut sacrifier des membres de la famille pour que d'autres vivent »

« Mais ça ne nous rendra pas notre mère »

« Votre mère ? Mais il s'en fiche de ta pauvre mère ! Il s'en fiche comme il se fiche de toi ! »

« Il m'a abandonné... » murmura t-elle.

« Oui. Il t'a lâchement abandonné... Et tu vas le laisser en vie ? »

« Non »

« Bien. Maintenant, tue-les »

« Pourquoi tuer quand on peut faire souffrir ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais je veux qu'ils sortent par cette porte les pieds devant »

« D'accord »

L'homme sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, et laissant Celian, debout, pointant l'arme sur Sark.

« A nous deux »

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	7. Escape

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Celian tourna autour des trois prisonniers, en gardant toujours l'arme pointée sur Sark.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça, chère sœur ? »

« Chère sœur ? Tu ne t'en souvenais même pas que tu avais une sœur ! »

« Si, mais... »

« Mais ? Mais quoi ? Tu t'en fichais ? C'est vrai que tu n'a jamais réellement aimé notre famille »

« Ce n'est pas ça... »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Ecoutes... »

« Non, toi écoutes ! » s'énerva t-elle. « Tu n'a rien fait ce jour-là, rien... Pourtant il me semblait que l'on s'entendait bien à cette époque. Tu aurais pu m'aider »

« Oui. J'aurais pu... »

« Mais tu ne l'a pas fait »

« Non »

« Et maintenant, vous allez tous mourir pour ce qu'il a fait »

Celian s'arrêta de marcher quand elle fut derrière les chaises, et leva l'arme à hauteur de la tête de Sark.

Trois coups de feu partirent... Sydney ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle chercha sur elle la blessure qu'aurait du lui infligé la balle. Mais rien... pas la moindre trace de sang...

Ce n'est que quand elle voulu ramener ses mains à son visage qu'elle s'aperçut que les cordes ne l'attachaient plus au dossier... Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda les deux autres agents. Celian n'avait pas tiré sur eux, elle avait tiré dans les cordes...

Cette dernière était déjà debout sur une chaise, en train de dévisser la plaque de ventilation.

« Montez. Depêchez-vous. »

Vaughn et Sydney grimpèrent dans les conduits d'aération, sans rien demander à l'adolescente.

Sark hésita.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué ? »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais tuer mon propre frère ? Aller, grimpe »

Il sourit à sa sœur et rejoignit les deux autres.

Les quatre rampaient depuis peu à travers les toiles d'araignées, quand ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Des bruits de sécurité d'armes qui s'enlevaient, des bruits de genoux qui martelaient les plaques de métal dont étaient faits les conduits : ils étaient suivis. Les gardes s'étaient aperçus de leur disparition, et maintenant ils étaient à leurs trousses. Il fallait faire vite, ils accélérèrent, avançant presque à l'aveuglette, slalomant entre les toiles des arachnides.

« Je hais les trucs à huit pattes" s'exclama Celian.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère" rétorqua Sark, en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oh ça va..."

« Votre mère détestait les araignées ? » demanda Sydney.

« Elle était terrifiée par l'une de ces petites bêtes » expliqua le tueur en souriant.

« Elle avait de quoi... » murmura sa sœur.

Vaughn s'arrêta brusquement, ne sachant pas quel chemin emprunter : le conduits se séparait en trois.

« Tout droit » déclara l'adolescente.

« Tu es sûre ? » s'inquiéta Sydney.

« Fais-moi confiance. Mais dépêche ! Je les entends qui arrivent ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, sous les indications de Celian, ils trouvèrent la sortie. Il faisait nuit, et ils avaient atterri dans une cour qui semblait être un terrain d'entraînement.

« C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun garde » s'inquiéta Vaughn.

« Ne croyais pas ça, ils sont là, mais ils se cachent » rectifia la jeune fille.

Sydney regardait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait aucun homme, pas âme qui vive. Et pourtant ils devaient être là, quelque part... Un tel endroit ne peut pas se trouver sans surveillance...

« Dans 45 secondes, vous foncerez sur le mur en face, normalement il y aura une corde pour vous aider à grimper. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous arracher en moins d'une minute, vous êtes cuits... » expliqua Celian, « C'est compris ? »

Tous se regardèrent, surpris.

« Décidément, tu as tout prévu » remarqua son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Au moment indiquer par Celian, les quatre entamèrent la traversée du terrain. Au mur, il y avait effectivement une corde.

Sydney lança un regard interrogateur à Vaughn : était-ce une bonne idée ?

« Bon alors ? Vous foutez quoi, là ? » s'impatienta Celian.

Tous sursautèrent quand l'alarme retentit dans la cour. Les voix des gardes se faisaient entendre. Ils se rapprochaient. Sark grimpa le premier, suivit de Sydney, Vaughn et Celian. Ils atterrirent dans une large rue. Les lampadaires qui longeaient les trottoirs diffusaient une faible lumière.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » s'inquiéta Vaughn.

« Où est Celian ? » demanda Sark en se tournant vers les deux agents.

Ils entendirent un sifflement qui venait du coin de la rue. Avec la nuit et la trop faible lueur des lampadaires, ils ne distinguaient pas qui avait sifflé. Sark se rapprocha, puis ayant reconnu sa sœur au bout de la rue, commença à courir, suivit de Sydney et Michaël.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! » chuchota Celian en agitant les bras. Elle lança les clés de contact à son frère, pris la place du conducteur. Sydney monta à l'avant du côté passager, Vaughn et Celian se mirent à l'arrière.

« Vas-y, démarre ! » hurla sa sœur.

Les coups de feu se faisaient plus proches. Sark appuya à fond sur la pédale, et se dégagea du trottoir pour se lancer sur la route, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Quelques balles cognèrent la carrosserie de la voiture. Le tueur au volant grilla plusieurs feux rouges, manqua de renverser deux ou trois motards, et passa les stops sans même ralentir.

« Appuies sur le champignon, frangin ! »

« Premièrement, je suis à fond, et deuxièmement, si tu m'appelle encore une fois comme ça, je t'éjecte de ce véhicule. C'est compris ? »

« Cinq sur cinq, fran... euh... Môsieur Sark »

« Je préfères ça »

Sark prit la nationale en direction de Moscou, puis quelques minutes après y être entré, s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route. Il se retourna vers sa sœur.

« Où on va maintenant ? »

« Tu te souviens du café où nous emmenais maman avant qu'elle m'envoie à l'école en Angleterre ? »

« Oui... »

« Prends la sortie 18, tu vois où sait à partir du parc ? »

« Je pense » supposa Sark en redémarrant.

« C'est nouveau... » marmonna t-elle en sortant une gourmette de sa poche. « Moi je dis : « Tueur au volant, la mort au tournant » »

Vaughn étouffa un rire et croisa le regard de Celian. Une pensée affleura Michaël : il aurait bien profiter de l'occasion d'être juste derrière Sark pour l'étrangler, mais s'il faisait ça ils allaient tout droit dans le ravin. Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le café.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est venu ici ? » demanda Sark en se tournant de nouveau.

« Si tu ouvrais les yeux, frangin » bredouilla sa sœur en continuant de contempler l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Ça n'est pas les yeux que je vais t'ouvrir si tu continue de m'appeler frangin »

« Il y a un hôtel juste à côté » intervint Sydney.

Sark tourna la tête. Il y avait effectivement un hôtel.

« Je n'appelle pas ça un hôtel, mais un palace » s'amusa Vaughn.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y avait un hôtel ici » s'interrogea le tueur en coupant le contact.

« Ça n'y était pas. Ils ont agrandi »

« Tu veux dire que c était la boutique d'antiquités que tenait le frère de... »

« Oui » le coupa t-elle.

« On pourrait aller voir s'il y a de la place » interrompit Vaughn.

« Très bonne idée, » s'exclama Celian, « Vas-y ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben comme tu t'es gentiment proposé,... vas-y ! »

« Tu pourrais y aller toi-même » suggéra Sydney.

A ce moment, Celian sortit de son dos l'arme que lui avait refilé l'homme chauve, et la pointa sur Michaël.

« Vous avez peut-être envie que je vous force ? »

« C'est bon, j'y vais » s'inclina t-il en sortant de la voiture.

La jeune fille vida son arme, et la jeta avec les balles par la fenêtre. Sydney la regardait avec un air déconfit.

« Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais m'en servir ? »

Sydney ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait soulagée que Celian ne soit pas une tueuse comme son frère. Celui-ci jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, craignant l'arrivée de leurs poursuivants de tout à l'heure. A un moment, Celian vu le regard de Sark se posé sur elle. Elle s'avança en posant les coudes sur les deux sièges avant, comme une enfant qui voudrait regardait la route. Elle tendit à son frère la gourmette qu'elle avait sortit avant.

« Je crois que c'est à toi »

« Peut-être »

Sark la pris dans ces mains. Il la tourna pour voir marqué, à l'intérieur en russe, « Julian Lazarey ». La gourmette était cassée à l'attache. Sans prévenir, il la balança à l'arrière et sa sœur la rattrapa.

« Comme ça, vous étiez une taupe pour le Covenant ? » demanda Sydney.

« Pas pour le Covenant » déclara Sark.

« Pour qui alors ? »

« Pour une autre organisation »

« Vous n'êtes pas un agent double, vous en êtes un triple » ironisa t-elle.

« En fait, quadruple... » ria Sark en se prenant au jeu.

« Très drôle »

« Et toi aussi tu es un agent double ? » reprit la jeune femme.

« Non. Triple »

« Triple ? » s'étonna Sark.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que je bossais uniquement pour ces deux-là ? »

« Alors pour qui travailles-tu ? » demanda Sydney.

« Pour une organisation »

« Laquelle ? » questionna son frère, sans détourner son regard de l'hôtel.

« Fais ta vie, je fais la mienne »

« Comme tu voudras »

Sydney n'osait rien dire. Elle se retrouvait coincée dans une voiture avec son pire ennemi, qui en plus a une sœur. Elle les voyait si proches, et pourtant si différents...

Vaughn arriva enfin de l'hôtel et se baissa à la vitre de Sark.

« Il leur reste une chambre. Pour un palace, ça n'est pas cher. Comme ils n'accepte pas la monnaie américaine, j'ai dû leur céder ma montre »

« Allez, on y vas avant de se faire repérés » ordonna Sark.

« Sa montre ? » s'étonna Celian en sortant.

A la réception, Celian passa devant toute la file, provoquant le mécontentement de toutes les personnes qui faisaient la queue. Tous les gens jetèrent un regard furieux sur la troupe des évadés qui leur passaient devant.

« Bravo. Nous qui voulions ne pas attirer l'attention » glissa Sark.

« Salut Andrew » lança Celian au réceptionniste.

« Tu le connais ? » s'exclama Vaughn, déconcerté.

« Bien sûr. C'est un de mes amis »

« Chambre 77, 3ème étage » répondit Andrew en lui passant les clés.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« T'aurais pu lui laisser sa montre ! » ria Celian alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait.

Au 3ème étage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre n77. Celian tourna la clé dans la serrure, et poussa la porte...

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


	8. Ch77: Je les fais toutes devenir dingues

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

« Bien sûr il n'y a qu'un lit » soupira Celian.

« En tout cas je ne dors pas sur le tapis » déclara Sark.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas là que les chienchiens à leur maître dorment d'habitude ? » s'exclama Sydney.

« Peut-être, » admit-il, « Je suis sûr que vous y serez très bien »

Sydney eu une soudaine envie de le frapper, mais Vaughn lui retint le bras.

« Du calme » lui chuchota t-il, pendant que Sark et Celian s'étalaient déjà sur le lit double.

« Il a raison, Sydney, du calme, » continua l'adolescente, « C'est moi qui dormirait pas terre, j'ai l'habitude »

« Non, tu n'est pas obli... »

« JE dors par terre, » la coupa t-elle, « C'est moi le chien ici »

« Voyons Celian, ne soit pas trop méchante avec toi-même, » se moqua Sark.

« La ferme, frangin »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça »

« Je crois que je vais prendre le canapé » déclara Vaughn en entrant dans le salon. « Il a l'air confortable »

« D'accord. Je dors où, moi ? » demanda Sydney.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est un lit double ? » siffla Sark avec un large sourire.

Sydney le fusilla du regard.

« Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités »

« Quelqu'un a faim ? » interrogea Celian.

« Je pense qu'on a tous faim » répondit le tueur.

« Je descend chercher des sandwichs, tu viens avec moi Michael ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : tu viens avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi Sark n'irait-il pas ? » interrogea Sydney.

« Parce que si vous restez tous les deux, vous pourriez monter quelque chose contre nous, et vice-versa » expliqua Celian. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non » la rassura t-elle, « J'ai l'habitude de garder les chiens »

Celian lui sourit. Arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se retourna vers Sydney :

« N'oublier pas de l'attacher »

Michaël et Celian descendaient les escaliers, quand la jeune fille se retourna vers Vaughn :

« Tiens. Ce sont les clés de la voiture »

« Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? »

« Mets la dans un endroit où on ne pourra pas la voir. Ils ne faut pas qu'ils nous repèrent »

« Où vas-tu, toi ? »

« Cherchez quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. On se rejoint dans la chambre »

« Alors, vous voulez que je vous laisse le lit ? » ricana Sark, allongé de tout son long sur le lit double.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander ? »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir... »

« Vous ? Réfléchir ? J'aurais tout vu... »

« Oh non, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu... »

« Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore vu ? »

« Devinez... »

Sydney se précipita enragée vers le lit. Elle avait deviné les pensées du tueur et lui envoya dans la figure le premier édredon qu'elle trouva.

« Vous voulez faire une bataille d'oreiller ? Je crois que le moment est mal choisi, Sydney... »

« Je ne veux rien faire à pars dormir, alors vous allez virer de ce lit ! »

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? » railla Sark en tendant la main.

Sydney lui attrapa prestement le bras et s'apprêta à le tirer. Mais ce fut lui qui la tira et elle atterri dans sur le lit, dans les bras de Sark.

« Alors, on n'arrive plus à tenir sur ses jambes ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla Sydney en cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« Tu sais Sydney, tout les hommes du monde rêveraient d'être à ma place en ce moment »

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua t-elle en arrivant à se dégager des bras de Sark. « Ils veulent tous se faire tuer ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Tu veux que j'y aille ? » demanda Sark.

« Depuis quand on se tutoie ?! » s'énerva t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit ouvrir la porte. Sark soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« C'est moi ! » se réjouit Celian en entrant dans la chambre. « Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ? »

« Tu es arrivée à temps » rétorqua Sydney en s'asseyant dans un vieux fauteuil.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ? »

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer » répondit Sark en l'entraînant vers le salon.

Sydney attendait impatiemment le retour de Vaughn. Elle ne sentait pas en sécurité toute seule, ici. Pourquoi Sark avait-il fait ça ?

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, et fut soulagée quand elle vit Vaughn sur le palier.

« Ça ne vas pas, Sydney ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« C'est à cause d'eux ? »

« C'est intenable »

« Je m'en doute »

Sydney partit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et Michaël la rejoignit.

« Tu veux du café ? Celian en a ramené » proposa Sydney.

« Je ne dis pas non »

Elle se leva pour aller chercher les tasses, lui tendit la sienne et se rassit à côté de lui.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse ? »

« Et bien... »

« C'est à cause de Lauren ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tu peux me raconter de nouveau comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? » s'étonna Vaughn.

« Non, mais je préfère ça aux discours de Sark »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

(-

« Tu as fait quoi ? » cria Celian.

« Chut... Ils vont nous entendre » chuchota Sark.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, si toi aussi tu travailles pour Murdock, pourquoi tu as tué cette femme ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai tué »

« Longtemps ? Tu veux dire avant que tu bosses pour nous ? »

« Oui »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille ! Tu as tué sa meilleure amie ! Elle ne va pas de couvrir de lauriers... »

« Je ne vaux pas qu'elle me fasse des honneurs, je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je suis de votre côté »

« Elle te voit comme un psychopathe... et elle a raison »

Sydney et Vaughn discutait toujours, mais Michaël s'arrêta net de rire quand il le vit : Sark passa tranquillement devant eux, en caleçon noir. Le tueur croisa le regard de Vaughn :

« Je ne fais que passer » ria Sark en s'installant dans le lit.

Vaughn en lâcha sa tasse par terre, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Estimez-vous heureux, d'habitude il dort sans » se moqua Celian, appuyée à la porte du salon.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher » déclara Vaughn en ramassant sa tasse. « Ça ira Sydney ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me réserve le fauteuil »

Il se leva et parti s'allonger sur le canapé. Celian s'étala sur le tapis par terre, à côté du lit où se trouvait Sark. Sydney se leva comme une furie :

« Sark, dégagez du lit ! »

« Pourquoi ? Vous préférez dormir du côté gauche ? Si c'est ça je dormirai du côté droit »

« Allez vous faire voir ! »

« Avec plaisir, vous venez ? »

Sydney allait répliquer, mais elle se dit que ça ne valait pas la peine. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pris une courte douche. Quand elle ressortit, les lumières de la chambre et du salon étaient éteintes.

Elle fut surprise de trouver l'objet de convoitise vide : Sark avait finalement laissé le lit à Sydney, s'installant dans le vieux fauteuil en osier. Celian dormait à poings fermés sur le tapis, Vaughn sur le canapé.

Sark aurait-il été pris par un élan de galanterie ou était-ce tout simplement Vaughn qui l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il ne s'ôtait pas du lit ? Elle ne le saurai pas aujourd'hui, mais elle aurait parié que c'était la deuxième solution.

Aux environs de minuit, Celian était réveillée, elle fixait passivement la trotteuse de sa montre, et comptait les secondes tel un automate. 1...2...3...4... Elle n'arrivera plus à s'endormir, il faisait trop froid sur le tapis. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser le lit double à Sydney ? Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a l'habitude, qu'elle devait le faire savoir à tout le monde... Et son frère qui s'était moqué d'elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu...   
Elle se retourna, regardant cette fois la fenêtre, devant laquelle se trouvait le fauteuil où semblait dormir paisiblement le tueur. Mais quand Celian se leva et se dirigea vers le vieux siège en osier, ce fut pour y trouver Sark, lui aussi gelé jusqu'aux os.

« Je savais que tu étais d'apparence froide, mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu craignais autant le froid » chuchota t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda t-il en bâillant.

« J'aurais pas du lui laisser le lit, j'aurais pas du... »

« Tu crois que si on y va elle le remarquera ? »

« A mon avis, tout ce que tu risques c'est un cocard à chaque œil et une jambe cassée »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Le premier cocard ça sera Sydney, le deuxième, Vaughn parce qu'il est toujours de son côté, et la jambe ça sera moi parce qu'il diront que c'est ma faute ! »

« Dans ce cas, si se sera ta faute, je peux aller me coucher sans crainte ! »

« Vas-y... »

Sur ces mots Sark se leva et parti derrière, en direction du lit où dormait tranquillement, du côté gauche, Sydney. Il s'installa doucement de l'autre côté, et tenta de ramener un peu des couvertures sur lui, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Si jamais elle s'en apercevait, elle allait le tuer, c'est sûr... peut-être même l'étouffer avec les draps...

Celian observait la scène, appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Voyant que son frère avait réussi à s'installer entre les couvertures sans réveiller la jeune femme à côté, elle marcha à son tour vers le lit.

« Chère Celian, voudriez-vous une place ? »

« Avec plaisir, cher frangin »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai déjà dit de... »

« Ca va, ça va... » le coupa t-elle « Je vais me mettre entre vous deux »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur murmura quelque chose dans un langage qu'il lui était familier, c'était un code qu'ils avaient inventé, lui et Celian, il y a longtemps, pour communiquer sans que les autres élèves de l'école ne comprennent. Seulement il ne savait plus si ce qu'il avait entendu correspondait à « Bonne nuit », ou « La ferme »...   
De toute manière, elle s'était endormie...

Hôtel, 4h30 du matin

Celian se leva la première, et s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes après, Sydney s'étirait, les yeux encore clos, quand sa main heurta quelque chose à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ?»

Elle vit Sark, allongé à sa gauche, plus souriant que jamais.

« Bonjour » lança le jeune homme.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une ordure » s'énerva t-elle. Elle le gifla et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Merci. Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi » se contenta t-il de répliquer en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Vaughn entra dans la chambre au moment où Celian sortit de la salle d'eau. Michael lança un regard curieux aux deux agents dans le lit double.

« Oh mon dieu... »

Sydney allait ouvrir la bouche pour balancer une excuse bidon, quand Vaughn l'interrompit :

« Non. C'est bon, je préfère ne pas savoir »

Sur ce, il prit la place de l'adolescente dans la salle de bains.

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi vite avec les femmes » ria Celian en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Tu sais bien qu'aucune ne résiste à mon charme » fi-t-il en la suivant dans l'autre pièce.

Sydney jeta un regard meurtrier à Sark, mais cela ne lui fit pas enlever son sourire moqueur du visage.

« Je vais le tuer » marmonna t-elle, en prenant sa tête en ses mains.

« Tu vois, » reprit Sark en fermant la porte derrière lui, « Je les fais toutes devenir dingue »

Vaughn et Celian étaient postés devant la fenêtre du salon, pendant que Sydney et Sark se changeaient dans la chambre. Mais ces deux derniers, l'une dans la salle de bains et l'autre près de la penderie, passaient plus de temps à se disputer à propos de tout à l'heure qu'à se changer.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû » menaça Sydney.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sydney sortit de la salle d'eau, habillée.

« Ca aurait été votre, j'aurais compris... mais vous ! »

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous étiez lesbienne... »

« Quoi ? » s'écria t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour le gifler.

Sark pressentit son mouvement, attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui.

« Voyons... Il ne faut pas avoir honte... »

Elle lui mis un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se plier en deux. Elle l'agrippa part le col et le fit se relever.

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est vous auriez pu... non, vous auriez du me demander avant de vous installer dans le même lit que moi »

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien... j'aurais... »

« Mal dormi... à force de me surveiller pour éviter que je ne m'approche trop près... Avouez que si je vous l'avez dit vous n'auriez pas aussi bien dormi »

Sydney ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Alors, » reprit Sark en se dégageant de Sydney, « Croyez-vous que vous auriez passé une meilleure nuit si vous aviez été au courant qu'il y avait un psychopathe à côté de vous ? »

« Non » fi t-elle simplement en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Sark allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit :

« Andrew vient de m'appeler : on peut prendre le petit déjeuner dans les cuisines pour éviter d'être repérés. Si on veut... Vous en pensez quoi ? » questionna Celian.

« Il vaut mieux prendre des forces avant de repartir » répondit le tueur en se dirigeant vers sa sœur.

Les quatre évadés étaient installés à une table, réservée au personnel. A cette heure-ci les cuisiniers n'étaient pas encore levés, mais ils allaient bientôt l'être, ils devaient donc se dépêcher. A table, les deux camps se faisaient face : d'un côté les deux agents de la CIA, de l'autre, les deux tueurs de services. Ce fut Celian qui engagea la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? On ne peut pas rester ici »

Aucun ne répondit, c'était le silence qui dominait la pièce.

« Ne répondez pas tous en même temps... »

Un autre long silence, puis Sark prit la parole :

« A mon avis tu devrais leur répéter la question, les agents de la CIA ont le cerveau lent à cette heure matinale »

Sydney se sentit provoquer, et fixa le tueur.

« Je me demande comment les Anglais font pour avaler du thé à chaque repas » lança t-elle en défiant Sark du regard.

« Je me demande comment les Américains font pour manger dans les fast-food à chaque repas » ne tarda t-il pas à répliquer, avec cet même air de défi dans les yeux.

Vaughn croisa le regard de Celian. Ils pensaient la même chose : ils commençaient tous les deux à en avoir assez des prises de têtes et des répliques cinglantes des deux ennemis. Certes Sark n'était pas un enfant de chœur, il avait fait des tas d'erreurs, mais Sydney ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation.

Vaughn n'aimait pas Sark, mais cette fois le tueur était du même côté qu'eux.

Celian savait quelque chose que Vaughn ignorait : elle savait pourquoi Sark agissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas parce que Sydney avait tué Allison et son père, c'était pour autre chose...

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)


End file.
